Fields of gold
by CharmedAli
Summary: Set after Daniel dies i did this for school so There is not too much intergalactic stuff top year 9 class (Australian) that stuff probbably would not be highly accepted Chapter 3 is up plz review!1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this was an English thing for year 9 (Australian) compulsory thingo so this chapter is not much to do with the intergalactic side of things but enjoy!

Fields of gold

She loved him with all her being. Now she had to stand to attention and watch the coffin being carried away. Although she was only the Chief Medical Officer she was still in the military. The service ended and she walked out with her best friend at her side.

The car trip home was uneventful and relatively silent. Aside form the radio, the children rarely spoke. Cassie, Janet's only adopted child was sitting next to Jack up front and knew to keep quiet. Sarah, Janet's other daughter was in the very back talking softly to Sam's daughter Katelyn and Rowena, Sam's other daughter lay back in her seat and gurgled. Sam sat by Janet with an arm around her for comfort. 'Fields of Gold' started playing and Janet started to cry, this was their song, Daniel played it for her all the time and she remembered that the first time was when he preposed. Now the final verse fitted in place.

'Many years have passed,

Since those summer days,

Among the fields of barley.

See the children run,

As the sun goes down,

As you lie in fields of gold.'

They reached Sam and Jack's house and Sam insisted that Janet, Cassie and Sarah stayed with them.

That night before bed, Cassie walked into Janet's room

"Hey mum"

"Hey Cass, what's up?"

"Have you spoken to Sam yet? Did you tell her?"

"No, I was going to when they got back from that mission but that is when they came back with Daniel's body and it was just too busy and we were all very distracted."

"Are you going to?"

"What?"

"Tell her, tell Sam?"

"Oh, maybe later"

"She's your best friend and she's going to find out anyway, sooner or later"

"I guess"

"Anyway, I'll see you in the morning, night mum"

"Night Cass"

The petite brunette watched her daughter go before lying down in bed and curling up to try and sleep. Before she drifted off Sam came to check on her.

"How are you doing honey?"

"All right I guess, considering"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not right now, thanks, maybe tomorrow"

"OK sure" Sam hugged Janet and left closing to door after her.

That night Sam and Jack lay in bed together comforting each other and Sam was sobbing into Jack's shoulder when they heard a scream, they ran into Cassie and Sarah's room and saw Janet already with them. Sam walked over and sat next to Janet in front of Cassie and Sarah. Sarah was crying and Cassie was holding her. Janet was the first to speak.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I miss Daddy"

"Oh baby I'm sure you do but daddy can't come back"

"Why?"

"Because a mean man took him away from us and now he's looking down on us from heaven"

"Why can't he be here with us?"

"Because he is needed in heaven more than down here"

"Is daddy an angel?"

"Yes baby" Sarah opened her mouth once more but before she could say anything Janet interrupted "Try and sleep now and I will answer your questions in the morning" Sarah nodded her head and Janet kissed her small forehead and left back to he room followed by Sam and Jack, Cassie lay with her little sister but tiredness overtook her too and she slept with her overnight.

The next morning Sam awoke with the sound of a toilet flushing and she got out of bed to investigate. She saw Janet pale faced and shaking walking out of the bathroom.

"Janet, are you all right honey?" Janet groaned and said

"Not really"

"Come on, go and lie down and I will get you something to drink" Sam said as she escorted Janet to the guest room. Sam lay Janet down and went into the kitchen to find her husband making breakfast. She started to get some chamomile tea when Jack noticed the expression on her face.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked

"Janet's sick, I'm worried"

"Oh, don't worry she'll be fine I promise"

"Really?"

"Really, really" and to prove this he kissed her softly and whispered in her ear "now you go and look after that friend of yours"

"Yes sir" Sam left and walked quietly up the stairs and saw Janet lying in bed as white as the sheets she lay on. She helped her sit up and handed the cup to her then said

"Here drink this, it'll make you feel better"

"I don't think so"

"How come"

"Because it's not a bug"

"Then what is it?"

"Morning sickness" she said frankly

"WHAT? You're.... You're..."

"Pregnant, yes"

A/N: lol gotchya! Review and I will post more faster


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: you have all been good little readers and as promised here is more:

Kurnal Jack: thanx as usual I'll talk 2 u again l8er, it is great 2 have supportive friends no matter how far away!

JDee alien freak: Thanks 4 d nice review!

Payton Tyler: Thanx, no probs, I actually need some constructive criticism cuz I am new at this whole writing things, I aint normally dat good ma English sucks skool!

"You didn't tell me"

"I couldn't, you were busy on a mission"

"Right" Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and held Janet's hand "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm scared to death, I don't have Daniel to help like I did when Sarah was born, and I guess I have Cassie..." Sam cut her off

"Janet, you won't be alone, Jack and I will be here to help and when Dad comes over every now and then he can help too, you know he always considered you as a second daughter"

"I guess"

"Now rest up and we can talk later, I'll call in and say that you aren't ready to go back on base yet"

"Thanks" Janet said weakly and Sam left to find Sarah about to run into the room, she picked her up and said

"Hey, hey where are you going missy?"

"To see mummy"

"No baby, mummy's feeling a little sick so you have to leave her to sleep for now OK?"

"But I wanna see mummy"

"No, come on and have some breakfast, Uncle Jack is cooking bacon and eggs"

"Yay!" With that Sam carried Sarah downstairs and saw Jack talking to Cassie, Katelyn and Row.

"Hello Everyone"

"Where's mum?" Cassie asked

"She's in bed, she isn't feeling well"

"Did she tell you?"

"Yes"

"Finally"

"What?" Asked Katelyn and Sarah

"Don't worry, Janet will explain in time"

"Breakfast's up" said Jack saving Sam from another wave of questions that was about to plunge over her. Sam put Sarah down and they all sat around the table. Breakfast went smoothly and Sam called the General when they had finished eating

"Hammond"

"General, it's Major Carter here"

"Major, how is Doctor Frasier?"

"Not too good, I'm not going to tell you too much because she wants to tell you herself but she is a little under the weather both physically and emotionally so I told her to go back to sleep and I'd call you"

"Tell her to take as much time off as she needs, SG1 have a few weeks downtime so she can take that time off too"

"Thank you sir, I'll tell her when she wakes up"

"Good bye Major"

"Bye sir"

"And Major, look after her will you"

"Yes sir"

She hung up and walked into the lounge room where all the kids bar Row were playing 'stacks on' and at the moment they were all attempting to tackle Jack and pin him to the ground

"Come join us mum," said Katelyn

"No, and If your going to play, play in the back yard" Jack started to run out into the yard and they all followed

Sam picked up baby Row and fed and burped her before walking upstairs to check on Janet. Sam opened the door silently and looked in to see her fast asleep before closing the door and leaving her.

"Maybe I will go and play," she said to Row as she walked down to the yard, put Row in a high chair on the porch and joined in on the fun.

A/N: be good little people and REVIEW! Plz, I updated another one of my fics and no one has reviewed yet! NOT HAPPY JAN! (aussie joke) neway be good and I'll feed u more


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next Janet was feeling much better and told Sam that she was ready to go back to the SGC.

"You're on downtime like us, you're not going anywhere"

"But Sam"

"No buts, we are on downtime and for once I have authorisation over you so you are staying right here"

"Great"

"Anyway, the kids want to go to the park today so we're going to take them and we want you to come too"

"OK, when do we leave?"

"1100hours, don't be late doctor," they both giggled

"Yes ma'am" said Janet giving a mock salute

1100 hrs

"Come on kids, let's get goin" said Jack, all the kids ran to the front door and lined up with Sam and Janet bringing up the rear with baby Row and the picnic stuff. They all piled into the car and dove off to the local park. Jack ran off with the kids while Sam and Janet set up the picnic. They sat together and chatted.

"How are you coping?"

"All right, I mean, I just lost Daniel and now with another baby on the way I'm scared to death" Janet confessed "I just feel so inadequate, like I'm not a good enough doctor, like I couldn't save him"

"Rubbish, you are an amazing doctor," said Sam hugging Janet "Anyway, I'll be here for you no matter what and so will Dad, Jack, the General and Cassie, not to mention all the rest of the SGC personnel" Janet hugged her back

"Thanks honey, I needed that"

"No problem, what am I here for? Now le's go and play" said Sam watching all the kids trying to tackle Jack

"I may stay here with Row, if you don't mind"

"Go for it, I'll see you soon" Sam ran off and caught Jack and tackled him while Cassie, Sarah and Katelyn Jumped on both of them.

The End

I think, it was originally the one chapter and I don't find much point in continuing, if u guys have an idea tell me, or send me a chapter so I can add it.

Thanx 4 ur support p.s. thanx flyboy for the only review of last chapter


End file.
